The perfect match
by Degrassifreakout72
Summary: Reid finally gets to spend some time alone with the girl he loves in Miami,but will he really be able to spend time with her at all?
1. The News

**okay, this is my first Criminal Minds fan fic, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own own Criminal Minds or anything assosicated with it**

**Summery: Reid finally gets to spend some alone time with the one he loves, but will get to tell her how he realy feels?**

**An original: S. Reid/ **

A Perfect Match

**D****r. Spencer Reid walked out of his apartment, he sighed, it was a little early to be up, but he lived some ways from work so he had to get up early to get to the BAU. He drove through the traffic with a straight face not really paying attention to anything but the road, he jumped when his phone rang by his side, he picked it up and continued to drive at a constant speed, almost there "Dr. Spencer Reid." he said formally hiding the fact that his own cell phone had scared him. "Great your up! Um, Hotch said he needed you here ASAP!" It was the familiar voice of Penelope Garcia. **_'Ugh! Already?_' **he thought to himself. "Alright. Tell him I'm on my way." Reid then hung up before Garcia could say anything else to him. He sped up a bit, b****ut not by much, he didn't want to get pulled over, seeing as he himself was technically a cop. In only a few short minutes he had reached his destination, he quickly went inside to get to his boss, who needed him oh so hastily. **

**Hotch nodded when the young genius approached him "Reid. I'm glad you got here so quick. I have some news for you. Your going to Miami to start a case with Prentiss. We have been invited but the rest of the team has some things to do here first." Spencer swallowed and nodded to Hotchner, "Alright. When do I leave?" he asked, eager to spend some time alone with Prentiss. "Around five in the afternoon, this afternoon." Added Hotch hastily, once again the younger agent nodded and headed to his desk, he couldn't wait! He reviewed he thought in his head and looked down, his face flushed red and a smile was there. Garcia came out of her office and yelled "Hotch! Is he-" she cut herself off as she saw Reid "Never mind!" she quickly shouted and walked towards Reid "Hey magician! Did you get your info from Hotch yet?" it seemed as if she had already known that he would be paired with Pretiss for this case. "Yes. Did you know?" "Of course! Who do you think pulled stings hun? Hotch isn't very easy to convince, to I did it. Besides, you were going to be paired with Morgan," she grinned "But now I am." She winked at Reid and walked off. **

**Reid chuckled and smiled **_'what would I do without Garcia?' _**he asked himself mentally. He started to get ready for his flight **_'Only 11 more hours Reid!' _**in the mean time he headed over to Morgan to get some information on the case, but it was a waste of time, Morgan just told him that he'd have to ask Emily because he was busy at the moment, Reid reminded himself that everyone was busy, he sighed and went back to his desk to see if he had anymore paper work to get finished. **

**When he gpt there he smiled, he had a stack of paperwork now, it would take him a couple ofhourse,but he really hoped it would take his mind off ofPrentiss for a while. After about six hourse worth of paperwork he yawned and stretched out, JJ came to his side and smiled "Trying to look tallerfor Prentiss?"she teased, "No! Why-I'm-don't! Uh! Why does everyone assume that I like Prentiss?" he asked, now discouraged,but JJ had on a smile "Becuase we all see the way you look at her. The way you talk to her, the look you have in your eyes when you talk to her." this made the doctor turn red again. "Well...she is...something else..." he trailed off. She awed and said good-bye to him, walking off to od her own paperwork, now he had someleft over and only two more hours til he left, then that left three hours to get there, and to even get on his plane.**

**He took a deep breath, sat down and started to do his paperwork again, it felt good to forget about wanting Prentiss so much that he almos lost track of time, when it was time for him to head out he was writing somethings down and Garcia cameout running towards him in her heels, she screeched at him! "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING PAPERWORK FOR! GO! DRIVE TO THE AIRPORT!" He jumped up and saw that it was clearly time for him to leave for the airport, thanks to Garcia and her smarts our course. Reid smiled and waved good-bye to them all behind him.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**It's only the first chapter. **

**If I get 5 good reviews or more then I'll post a second chapter.**


	2. Miami

Chapter 2: Getting to Miami

Agent Emily Prentiss sighed, she was now on her way to the airport, Hotch told her that there had been a change in her team for now. Instead of Garcia coming down from Virginia, it would be Dr. Spence Reid joining her, when she heard this over the phone she blushed a light red but none the less she blushed, she like Reid but never admitted it to anyone, not even Garcia. She sped up some excited to meet Reid at the airport, she had plenty of space in her rented car for Reid and his things, however much stuff he did bring was a mystery though.

Prentiss reached the airport as soon as she could and looked for the flight door that she would see her biggest crush emerge from in about twenty- to thirty minutes, maybe less. After sitting for about twenty minutes Emily saw the young genius emerge she smiled, also blushing, after a few moments the blush went away though. She went to Reid and batted her eyes, only slightly noticeable,

"Hey Reid!"

she was always happy to see him, especially now when they would be working together so closely for a while.

Reid swallowed hard when Prentiss approached him and batted her eyes, this made made the young agents straight face turn to a large smile

"Hey Prentiss. Um, so how long ago did you fly out here?" he asked trying not to seem too eager, just for the time being. They walked to the rotation thing that held the luggage, in only a few minuted Reid spotted his luggage and Prentiss started to answer his question while he found it.

"Uh, last Tuesday." This made him laugh

"The team kept telling me you were sick, and that you were going to see your mother." she laughed at this, the team always tried to lie about Prentiss to Reid, because JJ claimed that he liked her, which was hard for her to believe.

"Well, they say things about you too.." she didn't want to tell him what they said because she didn't like them just assuming thing about him. They walked out of the airport, Reid looking at the floor,

"Uh..P-Prentiss?" he started,

"Yeah?" she replied quickly

"I uh..wanted to say.." he couldn't finish, he couldn't tell her now. Not after only a few minutes

"You wanted to say what?" he had just stopped in mid sentence which made her even more curious, and hopeful at the same time

"Uh, thanks for coming to get me. I wouldn't know how to get to the hotel otherwise." she smiled to hide the fact that that was the lamest excuse for chickening out ever.

"Your welcome Reid." Prentiss looked down at the ground leading him towards the car, they got in and headed for the hotel, silent the whole way home. Reid kept glancing at her but she would scowled him when he did,

"I wish Garcia were here.." he muttered to himself

"If Garcia were here she would just go on about Morgan and squeal." she spat back like sharp venom. He sank in his seat

"Sorry." he said thinking he had made her mad, and he was right. By making up his excuse he had hit a nerve and by now he had realized that.

"Prentiss, I'm sorry." she pretended not to know if he was talking about

"Huh?" she asked with her fake confused look

"Don't play dumb please. Don't underestimate my knowledge..." she bit her lip and looked at him, then the road.

"It's okay, I knew you were going to say something important but you changed your mind at the last minute..." he looked down at his feet and yawned

"I'll tell you..but not now, later at the hotel..maybe." he said his maybe with a hint of playfulness to keep her on the edge, so she didn't know what he was going to say, but he guessed she already knew. This made Emily smile for the rest of the drive home and she couldn't help but think she knew what he was going to say and she hoped she was right, Reid just looked out the window for the rest of the time, the sun was a beautiful shade of orange instead of what people thought as yellow. The clouds were on either side of it and this reminding him of his team, one big support system now he couldn't help but smile, remembering how JJ had laughed and commented on his stretching at the office earlier today.

They wound on the highway in the car and Reid saw something peculiar in a large SUV next to them, five men only one paying attention to the road, the others looking at him with vicious eyes, like they were holding some grudge on him that lasted for years.

He ignored them and just turned his attention to the road ahead like Prentiss.


	3. Confession

**Alright I know I posted two chapters in the same day but that's becuase I finished the second and third chapter while I saw away visiting my mom. Well here they are, hopefully I can get the fouth chapter up before the end of this weekend.**

Chapter 3: Confession

Prentiss saw something in Reid's eyes as they pulled into the hotel parking lot and he looked behind them seeing the SUV full of men that were staring at him,

"Can we uh, hurry?" he asked impatiently as he got his suitcase out of her trunk half looking at her and half watching the five mysterious men.

"Uh, sure," she said

"so are you going to tell me?" Reid nodded

"Yeah, lets just get inside first." he was sort of lying, he would tell her inside, but not for a while though. She smiled and stood by his side, seeing his attention was on something else she turned to see a large SUV

"What is so important about that truck?" she asked kind of worried, she didn't like when he got too into one thing at a time, well she did, but not outside of a case, it lead to something bad sometimes.

"There's five men in that truck, four of them were staring at me like..like they knew who I was and they wanted to rip through me." He stated in kind of a hypnosis

"Do you think this is part of our case?" he just shrugged

"Maybe. Maybe not. I won't have any idea until you give me information about it." she looked confused, real confused not like her failed performance in the car.

"Hotch didn't tell you anything?"

"No one did.." he told her walking in the hotel with her

"Alright,," she started

"If I tell you about the case, you have to tell me what you were going to say." now he was shocked, she would deny him information about his job if he didn't tell her what he was embarrassed to say?

"Prentiss, if you deny me information I won't be able to help you with this case."

"Reid," she imitated

"If you deny me _your _information then I have no choice but to deny you _my _information." Prentiss was being a smart mouth. Reid sighed and grabbed Prentiss' arm,pulled her into the elevator, and closed the doors as fast as he could, she gasped and sat down in the corner of the elevator.

"Prentiss, I would tell you, but I can't." He sat down next to her but she scooted away from him,

"Why not!" she demanded angrily. Sighed the doctor pulled out a note that he had found a while ago from Garcia, it had a list that she had wanted him to follow apparently, he showed it to Prentiss and she grabbed it, reading it out loud.

"Get to Miami, get to the hotel, confront Prentiss, tell her that you," Her eyes got wide and Reid knew what part she was looking at, the genius was red.

"_love_ her." She whispered

"Garcia knows, Morgan knows, JJ knows but no one else." He said pushing his back against the elevator wall, she looked at him with watery eyes and smiled at him

"I love you Reid." this caught him off guard and he wiped her stray tears.

"I love you too Prentiss." Prentiss hugged him and they sit in the elevator until the doors opened, no one was there but they got up anyway and walked to their hotel room. Reid sat his things down by his bed and sighed, today would be long, he turned to Prentiss and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Alright. I told you..now your turn..what's the case." She went to the side of her bed and picked up a file and handed it to him,

"There have been a lot of murders in a close space, we are guessing a serial killer. People are getting abducted, then there bodies found in broad daylight in only a few days. They all have burns around the arms, legs and face, cuts around the neck line," Reid started looking through he saw the pictures, innocent people with burns all over and the cuts. The pictures looked like they had a pattern, the same with the burns and cuts, some of them were repeated but only a few.

"We've taken a close look at the victims and we're still trying to find any connection as to why out killer killed these people." He looked towards her then at the pictures again

"Well, if you look closely at the some of the victim's burns and cuts they are in just about the same place and in the same way. Wait, who is 'we've and we're'?" then he pointed to some of the victims with

"We are the police department. Really let me see? Oh my god! Your right!"

"Have I ever been wrong about something like this?" he teased her not taking to much attention to the police comment and they chuckled

"Well you have a point there doctor. Alright, let's get serious. They wanted me to come by later so it looks like you'll be going to work before unpacking today." Reid stood up and Prentiss took his hand and made him blush, they walked down to her car and they drove to the police station not knowing the SUV from earlier was following them. They reached the station a few miles of driving and Reid said something

"Prentiss I really think there is something those guys want." he motioned to the car, she gasped loudly and bit her lip.

**yeah I ended it kind of rashly but I ran out of ideas..shut up just leaveme alone about it, and the next chapter will have a ~ becuase there is nothing else to use for a little 'later' thingy!**


End file.
